The present invention relates generally to the field of countering software security risks (for example, malware) associated with mobile applications (herein called “mobile apps”).
It is recognized that unethical parties (sometimes called hackers) attempt to use “fraudware” (herein defined as any software, data and/or computer network communications helpful in committing a financial fraud) to commit financial fraud. This fraudware may be directed at a large enterprise from: (i) a mobile device belonging to a hacker; and/or (ii) a mobile device of a customer, or other associate of the large enterprise, that has received fraudware without the owner of the mobile device realizing it.
A mobile application (app) is computer software that runs on a mobile device such as a smartphone or a tablet computer. Examples of mobile apps include web browsers, email applications, calendar management apps, video and audio recording and/or playback apps, and vendor proprietary apps such as banking applications.